


Instinct

by deutschshepard



Category: Smosh
Genre: M/M, Slight dom-sub, Smut, Werewolf, halloween fic, slight dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5076937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deutschshepard/pseuds/deutschshepard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthony didn't know Ian was coming over on the one night he shouldn't have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instinct

Anthony tugged experimentally on the cuffs secured to his iron bed frame. They’d worked a hundred times before, but there was always one nagging thought that this night would be the night they would fail. He’d moved the throw rug off of his floor, and the deep gouges in the wood stared up at him. He pitied the person who lived in this apartment next.

The light filtering through the closed curtains was getting bleaker by the minute. Any second now, he’d feel that acidic burn start in his stomach.

His phone rang from the living room.

“Shit,” he muttered, voice muffled by the sock he’d stuffed in his mouth. He hoped it wasn’t direly important. No one would be hearing from him until tomorrow.

Almost as soon as it went to voicemail, it rang again. Anthony groaned, head hitting the mattress behind him. It couldn’t be his mom—she knew not to call tonight. It was probably just Ian, calling about something stupid.

The phone went quiet after a while. Thank fuck.

Anthony sat, waiting. He hated having to do this, but he had no choice. It wasn't like there was a cure.

The room was now dark. At any moment, he would—

Anthony felt the tiniest twinge in his gut.

It was starting.

Anthony shifted, bracing his back against the bed. He squeezed his eyes shut and bit down hard to mute his cry as the first lash of pain shot through his torso. His skin was alive, every nerve on fire as his nails sharpened and his entire body jolted into motion.

Anthony screamed, feet and claws digging into the floor. He wrenched and tugged and sliced his wrists trying to get free. Strips of cloth fell from his teeth. The scream became an animalistic snarl.

_need to kill_

His teeth were razor sharp.

_need to hunt_

He lashed into the darkness, the animal within completely in control.

_need to eat_

Once the hell had subsided somewhat, Anthony huddled against the bed, panting and fighting for control of his thoughts. No, he wasn’t going to eat anyone, though the wolf in his brain yearned for otherwise. He thanked his stars that he wasn’t completely inhuman after transforming. Otherwise he would’ve bitten his hands off long ago just to get free.

But he would never, ever risk forgoing these precautions. He was fine when he was alone, but bring in anyone else and it was a battle for dominance with the werewolf.

Anthony, mind settled and mostly human, though his instincts were now full animal, sighed and prepared himself for a long night. After a while, he began to relax slightly and shut his eyes. Who knew that being a werewolf would be so boring?

As he was drifting in and out, there was a sound in the distance that his mind didn’t register at first. But then it came again, and Anthony realized that someone was knocking on his door.

He froze in terror as the wolf reared up and sniffed at the air.

“Anthony?” called a voice Anthony had _not_ wanted to hear tonight. “I’m coming in, okay?”

“No,” Anthony tried to call, but the wolf would not have it, and it came out as a low growl. Ian didn’t even have a key, he thought frantically.

Clear as day to his heightened hearing, the door clicked open with the spare key Ian had found.

“Surprise, I’m here early!” His voice was muted by the closed bedroom door, but Anthony heard every word. “I’ll take the couch, don’t worry. You have to move your key, man, how have you not been robbed yet?” Something was set on his table. The wolf smelled food. “Surprise again, I brought takeout. It’s vegan.” There was a pause where Ian walked around and Anthony could hear his own heart racing in fear. “Anthony?”

The wolf growled deep in his throat.

“Are you home? I tried to call.”

Ian was getting closer. Anthony yanked frantically at the handcuffs, but the key wasn’t in reach and he’d bolted his bed to the floor long ago. The wolf yipped in pain when he twisted his wrist wrong, and he desperately shut his mouth, but it was too late.

There was a knock on his bedroom door. His body jerked towards it in response. “You in there? Dude, it’s only eight thirty, are you sleeping?”

 _Don’t come in!_ he wanted to shout, but the predator had overridden his vocal chords in hope of something to eat.

The doorknob turned, and Ian stepped inside.

He reached for the light switch. Panic coursed through Anthony. “Don’t,” he managed to choke out. It came out more primal than he had hoped.

“Woah, what the hell?” Ian said, lowering his hand but opening the door wide enough that the light from the hallway fell onto Anthony. Anthony kept his eyes fixed on the opposite wall. “Holy shit, what happened? Why are you…” His face contorted into slight disgust when he saw the cuffs. “Ugh. You should’ve told me not to come in, gross. Have fun with her.” He made to close the door, but stopped midway. “Uh…I’ll come back tomorrow."

_he smells good_

Anthony jolted again at the unbidden thought. His claws scraped the floor when his legs twitched. The wolf smelled something—something about Ian—that it liked. Slowly, the bloodlust was dripping away as the animal zeroed in on this foreign feeling.

Ian’s eyes fell on his feet. “What the fuck?”

“Get out,” Anthony snapped through pure willpower, forcing the wolf back down for a few precious seconds while it was distracted.

Ian stepped in the room, closed the door, and snapped on the light. Anthony flinched at the harsh flare to his sensitive eyes. “Dude,” Ian said, “what the hell is going on? And why are you on the _floor_? Alone?”

Anthony looked away.

Something low and hot was coiling in his stomach, guided by the werewolf. It was more primal and animalistic than anything Anthony had ever felt before, even more than the urge to kill he got during full moons. It was one of the simplest, most fundamental feelings ever to exist.

The wolf wanted Ian. Sexually.

Anthony recoiled at the thought. _What the fuck?!_

“How long has it been since you cut your nails?” Ian laughed weakly. “’Cause that’s not normal, bro, you should—”

_smells really good_

The wolf stirred restlessly in his brain, tearing its way to the front, but it wasn’t blood it was after.

_come here_

Ian took a step closer. “Do…do you want me to get you out of those?”

Anthony, the human Anthony, slid to the back of his own head, watching in horror as the werewolf took control, its growing lust and curiosity too strong for him to overcome.

“Drawer,” Anthony’s mouth said, his head nodding to the bedside table. He regarded Ian coolly, but was anything but calm inside. _Ian, get the hell out, now!_ he thought frantically. Not a word came out.

Ian slowly walked over and opened it. He retrieved the key.

“Have you been drugged?” he asked quietly. “Hey.”

Ian grasped his chin and forced him to look, searching his eyes. The wolf practically purred at the display of dominance. Without his permission, Anthony tilted his head back, exposing his neck and accepting Ian as his superior.

_What the fuck, what the fuck, what the FUCK—_

“Okay, there’s something wrong with you,” Ian said, voice thin. He bent down to unlock the cuffs. The wolf leaned in and inhaled deeply.

Ian sat back up sharply. “Did you just…smell me?”

It was so fucking surreal that Anthony was wrenched back into his body with a gasp. He looked up at Ian. His best friend. The person the wolf wanted to fuck.

“Ian, get out,” he choked out. He flattened himself against the bed frame. “Just go. _Please_.”

“Hell no, I’m not leaving,” Ian said angrily. “I don’t know what you’re on or when you started, but—” The cuffs fell away with a click. Anthony was barely able to restrain from pouncing, and instead grabbed the leg of the bed with both hands and held tight.

“ _Ian_ , _look at me_.”

Ian sat back and finally stared at his bare feet, his claws, his nails like razors, his eyes mere slits.

“What the fuck is this?” he whispered.

“I’m a goddamn animal,” Anthony hissed.

Ian laughed. “No, really, what’s going on?”

Anthony snarled, pure dog and teeth. It didn’t even sound human. Ian scrambled back in surprise and gasped when he saw the sharpened fangs.

“Jesus!” Ian’s eyes were wide. Slowly, comprehension began to dawn on his face. “Are…you’re telling me you’re a _werewolf_ , Christ almighty, what—”

“Just get out.”

Ian crept further back. Good. “Are you going to kill me?”

It would be so easy to say yes, that was it, he was going to rip Ian apart bit by bit and nothing else. “No.”

Ian hesitated. “…You’re not?”

“ _No_.”

“…Then can I stay?”

“You still want to fucking stay?”

“Well, if you’re not going to hurt me…”

“Leave, Ian.”

“Why, though?”

“Just _go_.”

“Why?”

“Because I _really_ want you to fuck me right now,” Anthony gritted out.

As if to spite him, it was a dog barking that broke the silence.

“ _Excuse_ me?” Ian said.

His control was slipping. “Get out.”

Ian stood up.

It was too late.

The wolf burst through with an inaudible roar. The momentum threw Anthony forward. He pounced, leaping on Ian and tackling him back down. Ian gasped as the breath was knocked out of him.

Anthony bent down and licked a long, slow stripe up his neck.

“The fuck, get off—“ Ian tried to shove him. It was almost laughable against his supernatural strength. The wolf pressed flush against him, holding him in place. Completely out of control of his body, he leaned up and kissed Ian hard.

Ian yanked his face away. “Holy _shit_!”

The wolf grabbed his head in both hands, growling low, and kissed him again. Ian struggled fruitlessly, kicking and squirming beneath him. The wolf pressed on, licking at his tongue and grinding into him. It was only when Anthony felt himself getting hard that he was able to break himself away.

“Fuck, I’m so fucking sorry, I can’t help it,“ he said before kissing him again.

Ian still fought, but as time went on his struggles became less fierce. As Anthony whimpered into his ear about how much he wanted him, wanted Ian to fuck him, Ian slowly, _slowly_ began to stop resisting. However, that didn't exactly mean he was about to have sex with him.

"Anthony, what the fuck," Ian gasped when Anthony broke for air. "Just tell me what the hell is happening."

"You have to fuck me," the wolf whined, mouthing gently at his neck. "Please. I can't control it."

"What do you _mean_?"

"I'm a werewolf, Ian." The wolf relinquished its power for the time being to let him draw Ian in. Clever beast. "I...normally have the urge to kill people. I would be trying to murder you right now, but this...thing is taking its place. I don't wanna kill you. Or anyone," Anthony whispered.

Ian moaned quietly when Anthony ground into him. "That's so fucked up."

" _Please_."

"So if I," Ian looked hesitant to even say it, "...sleep with you, you won't want to murder anyone? Especially me?"

"No one has to know." Anthony reached down and palmed at Ian's growing erection. "You took the cuffs off," he added. "Good luck getting them back on." The wolf snarled at the mere thought and nuzzled at Ian's neck again.

There was silence. And then, "Fine, fuck. Fine."

"That's the spirit," Anthony said, and let the wolf take over.

Anthony leaned in and kissed Ian again, sliding one hand to the waistband of his jeans. He unbuckled his belt and made to move lower, but Ian held him off.

"Dude, it's too fucking weird, I can't—" Ian said, but Anthony ignored him and wrapped a hand around his cock.

Ian groaned involuntarily as Anthony fisted him slowly, dragging his thumb over the slit. He wasn't fully hard yet, but he was nearly there. Anthony silenced the weak protests with another filthy kiss. "C'mon," he whined against Ian's mouth.

Tentatively, Ian reached down into his boxers. Anthony let out a small gasp at the first touch. However, almost as soon as he started to move, Ian stopped.

"You're my best friend," Ian ground out. The effect was ruined slightly by the fact that Anthony was still jacking him off. His cheeks were flushed. "I don't want to..."

"It's not me," Anthony promised. "I'm not myself tonight. This won't change anything."

"Only tonight?"

"Only tonight."

Ian muttered, "fuck it," leaned up to kiss him, and started to jerk him off.

The wolf arched into the touch, kissing him back lazily. He stroked Ian quickly, Ian starting to gasp into his mouth. His hips jerked and he groaned when Ian dragged a fingernail down the underside of his penis. Anthony copied him carefully, knowing that this was probably Ian's first time giving someone a handjob, and he was probably just doing what he himself liked. He was rewarded when Ian shut his eyes and moaned deeply. 

Anthony gripped him tighter, careful of his claws, teasing the head of his cock. Ian had a hand bunched in his shirt, pulling him closer every time he did something right. Judging by the moans emanating from him, Ian was getting close.

However much Anthony could've gotten off to just this, it wasn't enough for the wolf. He retracted his hand suddenly, and Ian did the same, looking confused a little scared.

The wolf stood and pulled Ian up off the floor easily. Anthony tugged him backwards, on top of him, and they landed on the bed together. He yanked his t-shirt off and threw it to the floor. Ian uncertainly followed suit, shucking off his jeans as well. Anthony couldn't help but stare at him in his briefs, flushed and waiting.

"Ready?" the wolf murmured.

"I guess," said Ian.

Anthony slid out from under him and off of the bed, earning a surprised look from Ian. He walked into the bathroom.

"The hell are you going?" Ian called.

"Lube," he called back.

Ian didn't say anything else.

He made to open the cabinet, but stopped in front of the mirror. He'd only seen his reflection once before when he was like this. At first glance he didn't look much different. Then he took note of the slitted pupils, the slightly pointed ears, and especially the teeth.

Anthony opened the cupboard, grabbed the hidden tube of lube he kept for personal use, and made his way back to the bedroom.

Ian had taken off his underwear by the time he got back. He looked uncomfortable. Anthony handed him the tube and took off his boxers.

"It's just for tonight," Anthony reminded him. "We won't have to talk about it."

Ian's eyes fell on his cock and he swallowed nervously. "I don't think I'm going to forget this anytime soon."

"You're doing this to save the lives of innocents."

"Right."

Anthony sighed and took the tube back, pouring it onto his hand. "Just let me."

He let the wolf guide him, let its attraction to Ian take over his reluctance to fuck his male best friend. He slicked up his fingers and gingerly pressed one inside of his ass. Despite the slight burn of the intrusion, the wolf rocked back to take more, eager to take Ian as soon as possible. Anthony moaned aloud at the sensation.

Ian was staring, open-mouthed as Anthony began to fuck himself open. "Have you...done this before?"

"Couple times," he admitted, adding a second finger. "I wanted to know."

"Fuck, that's hot," Ian said under his breath.

Anthony bit his lip as he slid in a third finger. The wolf liked it a little too much.

By this point he was almost fully himself mentally, aside from the Ian-lust, and that was something he hadn't expected to happen tonight. Along with having sex with Ian, obviously. The second he considered letting him leave, though, the animal reared up and the murderous feeling returned. He had no choice, basically.

He started up a slow, steady rhythm, in and out, hypnotic back and forth. Ian seemed torn between disgust and arousal.

"This is so wrong," Ian said as Anthony gasped after having brushed his prostate. "I'm not gay."

"Me either," Anthony said with three fingers up his ass. "Let's fuck anyway."

Ian laughed weakly. Anthony removed his hand and picked up the lube again. He sat up, suddenly eye to eye with Ian, and began to jerk Ian's fully erect cock. Ian groaned, grabbing Anthony's shoulder and letting his head drop. Once he was lubed enough, Anthony threw the tube onto the pile of clothes and settled back against the pillows.

Ian looked reluctant to even breathe, let alone shove his dick in Anthony. The wolf recognized it and rose to the surface.

"Come on," he whined again. "Just do it."

"I can't," Ian said shakily.

"Ian."

"I _can't_."

The wolf's patience finally ran out. It grabbed Ian and flipped them over. Ian bounced against the mattress, looking up at him in fear.

"Fine," said the wolf, positioned Anthony, and slowly sank down onto Ian's cock.

They both cried out. Anthony sat in place for a few moments, trying to adjust to the sensation of Ian inside of him. It hurt like hell, but that was what the wolf craved. Ian let his hands settle on Anthony's hips, looking utterly terrified, but wasn't trying to push him off.

Slowly, Anthony began to move, claws digging into the sheets. Ian was so much more to take than his fingers. He lifted himself up, held himself there, and then slammed back down, feeling Ian's cock fill him up.

"Holy...shit," Ian managed.

Anthony nodded in breathless agreement.

Gradually, he picked up the same rhythm he'd had earlier. At first Ian just laid there, but then he began to haltingly move in time with Anthony's pace.

Anthony whimpered, reaching down and fisting his erection as he rode Ian. The initial burn was gone. Now it was all the intoxicating slide of Ian inside of him. Ian was moaning his disbelief beneath him, meeting his hips with steady thrusts now.

"Ian, fuck," Anthony groaned. With each passing second, the beast within him was bubbling up, keening louder and louder. He came down harder each time, and a shockwave ran through him when Ian hit his prostate. He and the wolf cried out in pleasure.

Ian was moaning openly now, helping Anthony up and down, working him open. His grip on Anthony's hips was tight.

The wolf was blurring into his human mind. He had to restrain himself from biting Ian, claiming him. Instead he let go of his cock and focused on getting Ian inside him as deep as possible. He was startled when Ian's hand took the place of his, sliding up and down to match his rhythm. The wolf mewled in pleasure.

The wolf slowed down, riding Ian as intimately as possible. Ian jacked him faster, as if trying to get him to take the hint, but Anthony refused to speed up. He hovered in the air above Ian's cock, waiting.

"Fuckin' tease," Ian said like Anthony knew he would.

Anthony looked him straight in the eyes and grinned his wolfish grin. "Whatcha gonna do about it, huh?"

There was only a split second's hesitation before Ian pulled his hips and sank him back down. It was him giving in, exactly what the wolf wanted. Anthony allowed himself to be manhandled, let Ian move him, let Ian control him.

Ian fucked deep into him. Anthony was making noises he wasn't sure were human anymore, but if anything only seemed to turn Ian on even further. When he let out something half-moan, half-growl, Ian pounded into his prostate in response.

His gut was tightening, the first warning sign that he was starting to go over the edge. Ian's pace increased in speed, growing more reckless. Before he could say something, Ian opened his mouth. "Anthony, shit, I'm gonna..." Ian bit out.

"Fucking come," he growled.

Ian tensed up and came, crying out his name, hips jerking as something warm and wet filled Anthony's ass. The wolf eagerly took Ian's come, accepting it as a sign of possession. He bounced on Ian's dick, his own orgasm just around the corner.

Ian lay, spent and panting, against the pillows. "Come for me, Anthony," he murmured. Their eyes met. Ian dug his nails into his skin. "Now."

Anthony arched his spine and threw his head back in a silent howl as he came.

Ian's name fell from his lips. He rocked on Ian's now overly-sensitive cock, earning a deep moan from the other man. Once he came down, Anthony sat in place for a moment, trying to get his bearings. The wolf hummed in his head, content at having been claimed so thoroughly. The entire room stunk of sex.

He winced as he slid off of Ian, falling onto the bed beside him. His ass felt uncomfortably empty. And wet.

Ian held up the shreds of Anthony's sheets. "Christ," he said. "What the fuck."

"Just go to sleep," Anthony murmured.

The wolf snuggled into Ian, seeking out more of the contact and connection as if it hadn't had enough already. Anthony was genuinely surprised when Ian wrapped his arms around him, holding him loosely, but still holding him. It might've been only this that kept the wolf content, and the murderous urge was completely absent.

Anthony hadn't realized he'd fallen asleep until he was blinking into the morning sun sneaking past his curtains.

He sat up, grimacing at the pain in his ass. He looked at his hands. Human.

Ian was perched on the edge of his bed, back to him. He'd gotten dressed. He hadn't left.

"Ian?" he tried.

After a tense moment, Ian spoke. "You've been hiding this your entire life?"

Anthony shrugged even though no one would see. "Yeah. Pretty much."

"Where the hell was I when we were in high school?"

"There was this place behind...let's just say no one would've found me."

Ian shook his head. "I can't believe you never told me."

"Sorry." Anthony eyed him. "You alright?"

Ian nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, m'fine."

Anthony paused before sliding out of bed, quickly pulling his boxers back on. Ian didn't once glance at him until he made to leave the room.

He heard Ian following him as he walked. He decided it was for the best that he didn't stay, and made his way to the front door.

Anthony turned around once he'd reached the door. Ian stood awkwardly in his clothes from yesterday, hair rumpled from the sex they'd had.

"Sorry that happened," Anthony said finally.

"Thought we weren't talking about it," Ian said. When Anthony began to stammer, he chuckled. "It's okay. Could've been worse. You could've, y'know, killed me."

Anthony laughed weakly.

"So..." Ian said, rocking back on his heels. "Can I come over again?"

"What?"

"Next full moon. Can I...can we..." Ian cleared his throat. "Never mind."

Anthony couldn't believe what he was hearing.

When Anthony didn't respond, Ian reached for the doorknob and opened it hurriedly. "Forget I said anything. Ever." He made to leave, but Anthony snatched his arm.

"Yeah," he exhaled. Ian looked at him. "Yeah, I mean, you can come over."

"You sure?"

"I wouldn't mind. At all."

Ian swallowed. "Okay."

Anthony let go of his arm, a grin spreading over his face. "Okay, then."

Ian looked at his mouth, started to lean in a little, seemed to think better of it, and left his apartment, blushing profusely.

After he'd gone, Anthony shut the door and leaned against it, still grinning.

He couldn't wait until next month.


End file.
